Si j'avais su
by letriodargent8317
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi le plus sombre des sorciers de notre époque était devenu celui que l'on appelle Lord Voldemort ? Moi non plus pourtant j'aurais du… Si j'avais su que Malefoy voudrais nous suivre je n'y aurais pas cru , et pourtant si j'avais su.. Publication: lundi toutes les 2 semaines. Ecriture à trois. Dramione. Pas de HarryXVoldemort. Tous personnages à JK.
1. Prologue

**Drago** Malefoy déambulait de son pas nonchalant dans les couloirs des cachots. L'ambiance dans la tour des préfets ne valait pas celle de son ancienne salle commune. La froideur et le silence des lieux lui rappelait sans cesse sa défaite récente au match de Quidditch contre ces sales gryffondors, non mais sérieusement, comment ces minables avaient pu battre l'équipe du Prince des Serpentards. Bientôt même les poufsouffles n'auront plus peur du grand Drago. S'il croisait ce balafré de Potter, il lui ferait avaler un vif d'or, en souvenir de son premier match. A l'évocation de cette image, Drago sourit, un air narquois et satisfait collé au visage. Mais bon, bien que l'idée d'étouffer Potter avec son succès fût plaisante, il valait mieux l'écraser à la loyale. C'était décidé. Bien que loyal et Serpentard était un oxymore des plus raffinés, il s'entraînerait de sorte qu'au prochain match, la seule chose que Potty verrait sera l'arrière de son balais et le bas de son dos. Petit chanceux! Alors, qu'il était absorbé par ces pensées, il ne vit pas les deux personnes qui venaient de tourner au bout du couloir, et se prit le plus mince de plein fouet. Il était en train de se redonner une contenance du plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, quand il s'aperçût qui étaient les deux jeunes hommes devant lui!

« Alors Malefoy, on regarde plus où on met les pieds? »

\- Weasley et Potter, lança t-il avec sa véhémence habituelle, vous ne devriez pas traîner sur le territoire des Serpents, au risque de vous faire mordre! »

Une lueur de malice brillait déjà dans les yeux verts d'Harry, alors que dans ceux gris orage du vert et argent, aucune émotion ne transperçait, comme d'habitude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, dit Harry en donnant un coup de coude au rouquin, nous sommes à jour dans nos vaccins contre la rage, si on vient à se faire mordre par une fouine on devrait y survivre! »

Les deux amis riaient aux éclats, alors qu'intérieurement Drago fulminait. Il allait leur faire passer l'envie de rire. Il sortit sa baguette la pointant sur Ron. Il ne voulait pas abîmer Potter, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas pris sa revanche.

Et d'un brillant sortilège informulé comme on en fait plus de nos jours, il lança un chauve-furie sur le roux qui louchait sur le bout de sa baguette. Il savait à quel point c'était désagréable, pour l'avoir subi de la baguette de Weaslette il y a un an ou deux. Génial, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups en se vengeant sur le clan des roux. Il commençait enfin à s'amuser et à entendre la belette gémir comme un petit garçon le jours de la rentrée, tout cela en arborant un petit sourire victorieux. Mais il retrouva vite une expression ennuyée en voyant les problèmes arrivaient à grands pas, et ceux-ci avaient l'air plutôt en colère. Hermione se planta devant Malefoy, et lui jeta un regard remplis de tout le dédain qu'elle avait en stock.

« Par Salazar, la préfète Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sort de sa tour dorée! Je devrais m'y installer avant que tu ne retournes envahir la salle commune de ton odeur!

\- Dégages Malefoy! s'écria la brunette qui sentait la rage monter en elle.

Drago se pencha vers elle, afin de voir son expression douloureusement furieuse, et lui murmura:

\- Tu n'a pas d'ordre à me donner, Sang de bourbe. »

Il se détourna et repris son chemin, ravi d'avoir pu se distraire en route.

Harry vit la mine déconfite de sa meilleure amie.

« Ce n'est qu'un sale con, Mione laisse tomber! »

Oui elle le savait, ce n'était qu'un idiot imbu de sa personne. Elle pensait que l'insulte ne la touchait plus depuis le temps. Mais c'était faux. Tout ce qui venait de lui continuerai de la toucher et ça faisait mal, tellement mal…

Les trois gryffondors rejoignirent leur salle commune. Alors que Ron continuait à proférer des insultes à l'encontre du blond, Harry profitait de ce moment de calme pour s'allonger devant la cheminée. Mais la pause fut de courte durée quand il vit un hibou cogner du bec au carreau, et voler jusqu'à lui. Ayant une lettre attachée à sa patte .Tout ce qui était noté tenait en ces mots:

_« Besoin de te parler, ce soir à 23h dans mon bureau._

_A.D.»_


	2. Chapter 1

Pourquoi recevait-il une lettre à cette heure? Albus ne pouvait-t-il pas patienter jusqu'à la distribution du courrier du lendemain? Et qu'y avait-t-il de si important à lui dire pour le convoquer aussi tard?

Hermione remarqua qu'Harry avait blêmi à la lecture du message. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre son meilleur ami sur le canapé, pour comprendre de quoi relevait la situation.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est sûrement rien!

-Ne pas m'inquiéter 'Mione! Putain, tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe dehors? Si ça se trouve, il y a encore des gens qui meurent pour moi à l'extérieur! Je ne laisserai pas ce qui s'est passé pour Sirius se reproduire!

-Mais je sais tout ça! explosa Hermione. Tu crois quoi, Potter? Que tu es le seul à souffrir de cette situation?! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, grandis un peu !»

L'évidence venait de frapper Harry. Les parents d'Hermione, il les avait oubliés. Comment avait-il pu se plaindre de la sorte devant elle, alors qu'elle souffrait en silence depuis des semaines. Elle leur avait jeté un Oubliettes, pour les protéger, si elle venait à mourir. Et elle l'avait fait pour lui, pour l'accompagner dans son possible destin tragique. Il était vraiment un idiot et voulait se rattraper.

« Hermio…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la Gryffondor courait vers le portrait.

-Mais, elle a les hormones qui travaillent en ce moment, qu'est-ce qui lui prend? dit le rouquin en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je sais pas si elle veut que je t'en parle, mais avant la rentrée Hermione … »

Hermione marchait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, sans savoir où ses pas la menaient. Elle marchait tête baissée, les yeux remplis de larmes; ne sachant pas si elles étaient dues à la colère ou à la tristesse. Son cœur s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ses parents. Ils lui manquaient tellement, et le pire c'est qu'elle, elle ne leur manquait pas. Ce n'étaient plus des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais de violents sanglots qui la secouaient. A bout de souffle, elle prit appui sur le mur, et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, comme pour se réconforter elle-même. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans les pierres froides et réapparaître chez elle, pour être chez elle avec ses parents.

«-Alors là! Je savais que les Gryffondors étaient des minables mais de là à pleurer en plein milieu d'un couloir...

Habituellement, elle n'aurait pas pris le temps de répondre à la bassesse de Drago, mais là …

-Dégage, Malefoy.

\- Oh non, je ne pars pas avant d'avoir de quoi me foutre de toi avec les autres. C'est qu'on commence à s'ennuyer dans la salle commune en ce moment.

-Malefoy, je ne suis pas là pour assouvir tes besoins en potins. Je ne suis pas un objet dont tu disposes, d'accord?! Je suis un être humain avec mes propres sentiments. Mais ça tu ne dois pas connaître visiblement. Petit sang pur parfait, tu te permets de nous insulter, moi et mes parents moldus en prétendant être meilleur que moi. Môsieur le Prince des Serpentards! Roi des cons, oui !

Elle avait fini sa tirade et était à bout de souffle. Les larmes ne coulaient plus et elle se sentait comme libérée, déchargée du poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Elle était presque reconnaissante envers Malefoy de lui avoir permis de cracher sa rage. Pourtant, le blond n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se venger. Elle vit même passer une lueur de compassion dans ses yeux gris, si rapidement qu'elle aurait pu ne pas la voir. Il remit son masque d'indifférence, tourna les talons, et laissa Hermione là, le souffle court, appuyée contre le mur.

Quand Ron déboucha dans le couloir où se trouvait Hermione, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'air d'aller mal. Et sans plus réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant 'Mione?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione fut secouée d'un sanglot.

-Je ne sais pas, Ron, ça faisait trop mal …

-Mais Hermione, dit Ron en prenant son visage en coupe, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours.»

Il déposa un tendre et chaste baiser sur son front.

Drago Malefoy, était resté à l'angle du couloir, pour glaner un peu plus d'informations sur la Gryffondor. Et une pointe d'amertume mêlée à de la jalousie traversa le beau blond à cette vision. Cependant, il ne put identifier pour quelle raison.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione et ils repartirent en direction de leurs dortoirs.

Quand Harry vit ses deux amis rentrer main dans la main dans la salle commune, il fut soulagé à l'idée qu'Hermione ne détestait que l'un d'entre eux. Cette-dernière était montée sans même lui jeter un regard.

Harry prit la lettre dans sa main ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs. Il aurait été fort dommage de tomber sur Rusard après le couvre-feu. Le chemin jusqu'à l'escalier menant au bureau de son directeur se fit sans encombre. Mais une fois qu'il se trouvait devant la statue de griffon, un problème se présenta à lui. Le mot de passe. Il ne l'avait pas.

De longues minutes d'attente s'ensuivirent, et Harry pensa même à retourner dans son dortoir. Mais l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille, Monsieur Potter?»

Harry lui tendit la lettre et se félicita mentalement de l'avoir prise.

McGonagall chuchota le mot de passe, et la statue laissa entrer la vieille professeure suivie de son élève. Arrivés au sommet du haut escalier en colimaçon, Harry aperçut les yeux bleus perçants de son directeur.

« Harry! Je t'attendais, que faisais-tu?

-Il n'avait pas le mot de passe Albus, expliqua sa professeure. Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi!

-Plus tard Minerva, j'ai besoin de parler avec Monsieur Potter.»

A ces mots, la professeure de métamorphose tourna les talons en disant qu'elle repasserait plus tard.

-Harry, dit Dumbledore avec un air plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, je crois que tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu occupes un rôle important dans cette guerre. Tu es l'élu.


	3. Chapter 2

-Excusez-moi Professeur, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que cela impliquait d'être l'élu. A par avoir perdu mes parents, sans avoir pu les connaître.

-Il est venu le temps pour moi de t'expliquer ce rôle, et les mots seraient bien peu représentatifs de la mission qui t'incombe.

-Mais comment ? »

A ces mots Dumbledore fit léviter la pensine jusqu'à son bureau, et versa le contenu d'une fiole dans celle-ci. Harry reconnu l'objet, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vieil homme partage à nouveau un souvenir avec lui.

Harry reconnut son professeur de potion, M. Slughorn, que pouvait-il bien faire ici.

_« -Bonjour Professeur, dit un jeune homme à la voix doucereuse._

_-Monsieur Jedusor , que me vaut ce plaisir ?_

_-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie, j'aurais des questions à vous poser à propos de quelque chose que j'ai lu à la bibliothèque__._

_-Et bien je vous écoute mon garçon !_

_-Qu'est qu'un horcruxe ? »_

_Le professeur eu l'air choqué, et hésita même à répondre, mais il reprit tout de même de sa voix douce est envoûtante._

_« -Un horcuxe est une partie de l'âme que l'on dépose dans un objet, pour que l'âme subsiste à l'enveloppe charnelle._

_-Et comment en crée t-on un ? »_

_Le professeur parut gêné à ces propos, et il reprit d'une voix bien plus hésitante que précédemment._

_« -C'est une pratique qui relève de la plus sombre des magies noires. Le seul moyen de subdiviser son âme..c'est le meurtre…_

_-Merci professeur. »_

Harry reconnut le tourbillon qui signifiait qu'il était envoyé hors de la pensine. Son esprit et sa vision étaient troublés, et il eu à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un homme entrait dans le bureau du directeur.

« Professeur, j'ai à vous parler immédiatement !

-Vous êtes sur que ça ne peut pas attendre Severus ? »

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal secoua la tête, et les deux hommes allèrent s'entretenir dehors.

Harry était assis, face au bureau, la tête remplie de mille et une questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses.

Mais, une voix l'interpella du haut de son étagère.

« -Que fait un Gryffondor aussi vaillant que vous si tard dans le bureau du directeur, auriez vous fait une bêtise Monsieur Potter ? Le choixpeau le toiser de toute sa grâce.

-Non, le professeur Dumbeldore m'a envoyé un hibou pour me convoquer dans son bureau toute à l'heure pour me parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Et qu'y a-t-il de si important pour soumettre un élève de son couvre-feu ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler…

-Allons Monsieur Potter , il n'y a nulle besoin que vous me le disiez, comme votre directeur je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce château. Allez y , poser moi ces questions qui vous tourmentent tant.

-Pourquoi le professeur m'a-t-il parler de ces horcruxes ?

-Je pense que tu as compris que les horcruxes sont liés à Voldemort, et tu as également pu constater qu'il est de ceux qui ont pu renaître de leurs cendres.

-Voldemort à placer son âme dans un horcruxe ? s'affola le Survivant

-Non, Harry , il l'a placée dans sept différents.

Harry accusa le choc de l'atroce vérité puis reprit ses questions.

-Et quel sort peut détruire ces choses ?

-Il on imperméables à la magie brute.

-Mais, comment vais-je m'en débarrasser alors? paniqua Harry.

-A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours accordée à ceux qui la demande, Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry aurait voulu poser plus de questions au chapeaux magique, mais le professeur Dumbledore faisait à nouveau irruption dans le bureau, coupant cours à la discussion.

Le vieil homme au yeux perçants s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui du Survivant. Il se racla la gorge. Comme si cela lui permettait de mieux choisir ses mots.

« -Désolé pour ce contre temps, alors je suppose que tu doit avoir une foule de questions à me poser Harry,n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce qu'être l'élu à un lien avec les horcruxes ?

-En effet.

-Et quel est-il ?

-Tu est celui qui tuera Voldemort, et si tu l'accepte tu seras également le destructeur des horcruxes. »

Harry était un peu secoué par la nouvelle. Oui, il savait bien qu'il tuerait le seigneur des ténèbres milles fois s'il en avait l'occasion. Mais là, c'était différent. On lui attribuait un rôle, on lui dictait sa conduite, ça ne lui plaisait pas. N'était-il que cela, l'Elu ? Cela lui donnait un air vaillant et courageux, mais a ces oreilles cela sonnait triste et vide. Une bouffé de haine montait dans sa gorge, envers Albus, les mangemorts, cette saleté de mage noir et le monde entier. Il aurait voulu courir se réfugier dans son dortoir, et pleurer les larmes de rage qui brûlaient ses yeux.

« -Puis-je disposer, Professeur ? Ce dernier mots avaient sonné différemment de ce qu'il en était habituellement. Plus haineux, mauvais et noirs. »

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse, et s'échappa. Il marchait tête baissée, à grands pas, pour rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir, et le havre de paix que représentait son lit.

Sérieusement, il n'avait que dix sept ans, et on lui demandait de tuer le plus grand Mage noir de tout les temps, indestructible, et qui plus est sans arme. Bien qu'il fût absorbé dans ses pensées, il entendit des pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Il se cacha dans l'ombre d'une colonne, et sorti la carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche.

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »_

Par Merlin, il allait avoir de gros ennuis. Rogue avançait à grandes enjambées vers le Survivant. Harry savait qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçue aux yeux du Professeur mais il espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas de trop mauvaise humeur. Il se dépêcha de rendre la carte invisible.

« -Potter, vos fréquentations intimes avec le directeur ne vous donnent pas de privilèges. Alors regagnez vite votre dortoir avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Oui Professeur. »

Harry partait, en trouvant que tout c'était étrangement trop bien passé.

« Monsieur Potter, votre main . Donnez moi ce que vous avez là. »

Le ton était sans appel et ne demandait aucune négociation, de plus Harry était trop mal et fatigué pour tentez quoi que se soit. De toute façon, Rogue ne pourrait pas voir le contenu magique de la carte. Alors, Harry lui tendit le bout de parchemin et battit en retraite.

Le chemin jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame se fît sans embûches. Et en un éclair Harry se trouvait dans son dortoir. Il allait se glisser dans son lit, lorsqu'il vit une étrange lumière. La lune se reflétait de tout sa rondeur laiteuse dans un objet qui semblait trôner sur mon lit. Il tendit la main pour saisir l'objet, et eu un mouvement de recul en sentant ce que c'était.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Tout à JK.

**Chapitre 3:**

Harry courut vers la salle commune, traînant le poids mort que représentait l'objet dans sa main. Et sans réfléchir aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés aujourd'hui, il cria :

« HERMIONE ! »

Il cru qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, et il répéta l'opération quatre fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la brunette à la chevelure de lion descendre l'escalier, comme une furie.

« -Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ?

-Harry, il y a un problème ? Dit Ron qui venait de descendre, l'air encore ensommeillé.

-Effectivement Ron, je pense que ce pauvre Harry a un problème, c'est un abruti! Expliqua Hermione.

-Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai ...euh, comment dire... »

Il baissa les yeux vers l'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main, et à laquelle Hermione n'avait pas encore prêté attention.

-Où as-tu trouvé cela ? Articula Hermione comme si elle parlait à un idiot

-Euh, tu me crois si je te dit que c'est elle qui m'a trouvé ? Elle était sur mon lit lorsque je suis monté me coucher …

-Parce que maintenant les épées volent vers les "héros" ? Railla Hermione

-En partant du principe où je discutait avec un chapeau magique il y a quelques minutes, ça ne me semble si fou que ça ! »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la moue taquine de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Elle savait qu'Harry allait lui demander de l'aide, et qu'il lui ferait son regard de bébé chien abandonné, et -bien sur- qu'elle craquerait . Elle se sentit faible et déçue, et une pointe de sadisme naquit dans sa gorge. Si elle craquait, se serait après avoir fait s'excuser Harry, et le plus platement possible.

« -Tu sais à qui elle était Mione ?

-Euh, si j'étais spécialisée en arme blanche, je crois que ça se saurait, Harry !

-Tu pourrais faire ce que tu sais faire le mieux ? Chercher, enquêter, lire et retourner la moitié de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

-Oui, je pourrais, mais actuellement je doute d'en avoir envie ! Fit Hermione en minaudant.

-S'il te plaît, Mione sinon ce sera moi qui devrait chercher tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse du mal à de pauvres bouquins sans défense ? Dit Ron avec un air de défi

-Pas avant qu'Harry ne se soit excusé, et avec les formes ! Souris Hermione avec audace »

Harry posa solennellement les genoux par terre, et dans une posture théâtrale, main tendu vers Hermione il dit :

« -Chère Hermione Jean Granger, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses !

-Pour avoir été un parfait idiot, dit Hermione en attendant que le Survivant répète après elle.

-Pour avoir été un parfait idiot, grommela Harry

-Et d'avoir rendu triste ma meilleure amie que j'aime à la folie.

-Hermione! S'indigna Ron .

-Et d'avoir rendu triste ma meilleure amie que j'aime... à la folie..

-Et qui est meilleure que moi dans toutes les matières »

Cette fois Harry ne répéta pas la dernière phrase, et se jeta sur Hermione, dans ce qui semblait être les prémices d'une rude bataille de chatouilles entre les trois amis.

A bout de souffle, ils s'allongèrent sur le tapis de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et Harry entreprit de raconter son entrevue avec Dumbledore et le choixpeau .

« -Alors, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Ron en se redressant sur son coude

-Ce qu'on sait faire de mieux …

-S'attirer des ennuis ! Finit Harry »

Ils regagnèrent tout trois leurs lits, sachant que maintenant que tout ces conflits étaient derrière eux, ils dormiraient mieux.

Ils se rejoignirent tout les trois dans la grande salle le lendemain, à une heure un peu trop matinale au goût de Ron. Se lever à sept heures, un samedi, pour en plus passer la journée dans la bibliothèque poussiéreuse de Poudlard. Mais bon, Ron ne pouvait rien refuser à Hermione, et passer une journée avec elle à la voir s'extasier devant mille et une reliures de livre, plus anciennes les une que les autres , n'était pas si repoussant que ça. Il s'imaginait, que avec un peu de chances, peut être se retrouveraient-ils seuls tous les deux, entre de hauts rayonnages de livre et que … Ron secoua la tête pour chasser toute les images un peu trop réalistes qui lui venaient en tête. Si il tardait encore à avouer ses sentiments à Hermione, il finirait par lui sauter dessus, sans explications préalables.

Hermione semblait préoccupée, comme lorsqu'elle avait peur de ne pas recevoir un Optimal à un devoir.

« -Qu'est qui ne va pas Hermione ? Dit le rouquin avec douceur.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'un détail m'échappe, en fait… Rougit Hermione comme si c'était une honte monumentale. Je suis presque que sûre d'avoir déjà vu cette épée quelque part. Elle me dit quelque chose, mais aucun moyen de me souvenir précisément …

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Ron, on va trouver. Dit-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. »

Il avait prit cette habitude, remarqua Hermione. Était-ce parce qu'il faisait désormais deux têtes de plus qu'elle ou y avait-t-il autre chose? D'où venaient les excès de tendresse de Ron ? Peut être que le fait qu'Harry sorte avec Ginny l'affectait d'une certaine manière. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable de se sentir soutenue de cette manière... tant que ça n'allait pas plus loin…

Les trois adolescents se dirigeaient vers l'antre de Mme Pince. Les couloirs du château étaient frigorifiques à cet époque de l'année et nous étions à trois semaines de Noël. Ils passèrent la quasi-totalité de leurs journées à chercher d'où venait l'étrange épée qui parlait tant à Hermione. Mais les garçons durent s'arracher de la bibliothèque pour aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch pour le match de la semaine prochaine, qui opposerait les Gryffondors aux Serdaigles. L'équipe devait s'entraîner, car les Serdaigles jouaient à la loyale, et plutôt bien…

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, le trio d'or se rejoignait dans la salle sur demande qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille, où les livres remplaçaient les cadavres.

Mais ce vendredi soir, alors qu'ils avaient presque perdu espoir, un éclair de génie toucha Hermione et elle se souvint d'où venait cette épée.

Elle se leva rapidement et couru vers son dortoir en lançant un rapide « Je reviens » à ses amis.

Mesdames Serpy, Gryffy et Serdy vous présentent leurs plus plates excuses ( et à genoux s'il vous plait! Ouais, comme Harry quoi! ^^) pour ce retard intempestif. En effet, la vie de lycéennes étant ce qu'elle est, cela arrive de louper les horaires. D'autant que nous avons perdu le chapitre suivant. Mais pas d'inquiétude, il est en réécriture. Bref, tout cela pour vous dire que nous sommes désolées.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur notre fiction, dans n'importe quelle langue (enfin tant que vous écrivez pas en elfique du premier âge de la Terre du Milieu, on devrait comprendre ;) ..et si il y a des elfes ici, sachez qu'on vous aime. La preuve: j'adore Legolas-chou ! -...folle, va -J'assume ^^)

A bientôt ( et bon vent ! -...euh Serdy? -Oui? -..On est pas dans Thalassa ^^' -Désolée... )

Bye,

Serpy, Gryffy, Serdy.


End file.
